1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to dispensing bags.
2. Description of Related Art
Many people spend a comparatively large amount of time in relatively small or confined areas, such as automobiles, workplace cubicles or the like. Most of these people desire to keep these areas clean, organized and free of trash. However, since these spaces are often small and/or odd-shaped, especially in the case of an automobile interior, a conventional trash can may not be practical as a trash receptacle. Some individuals periodically take a trash bag to the area to collect trash, but this is inconvenient and does not solve the problem of consolidating trash on a continual basis. Other individuals hang a trash bag from an automobile console knob or the like to provide an always-present trash receptacle, but when the bag is full and is discarded, the individuals often forget to take another trash bag to the area. Furthermore, since such confined areas often have extremely limited storage space, the individuals may be reluctant or unable to store replacement bags in the area itself e.g., there may not be room in the glove compartment of an automobile to store extra bags.
This invention provides a compact bag dispensing assembly that may be conveniently mounted on a mounting surface. A plurality of bag structures are held by a mounting structure that may be attached to the surface.
The bag structures may be attached together by adhesive or the like at one end. The mounting structure, which may be a box or the like, holds the bags and allows a single bag at a time to be removed.
The attached end of each bag structure may be an attachment portion, which may be detachable from a bag portion of the bag structure. Each bag structure may be folded upon itself one or more times so as to fit within a mounting structure of smaller dimensions than the bag dimensions.
These and other objects, advantages and salient features of the invention are described in or are apparent from the following description of preferred embodiments.